Macrame (knotted yarn) plant hangers have become increasingly popular in recent years. Typically, such plant hangers have a base or bottom portion for carrying a flower pot or similar plant receptacle. Attached at various points around the perimeter of the base section are a plurality of elongate yarn appendages which are typically knotted together at the other end to form a loop. The hanger is typically suspended by the loop from a hook which is mounted in a suitable support structure, such as a wall or ceiling.
While the decorative effect achieved by the use of the plant hangers is pleasing to many, it has been found that the placing of a flower pot into the hanger or removing it therefrom can be quite troublesome. Specifically, the flower pot or plant receptacle must be moved between the aforementioned appendages in order to be placed into or removed from the hanger. These appendages are frequently relatively closely spaced, and, consequently, the insertion of removal process can result in damage to delicate leaves, blossoms, etc. Even if such damage does not result, the use of these prior art plant hangers is at best cumbersome, because of their particular manner of construction.
Accordingly, the need has arisen for a plant hanger which allows quick and easy insertion and removal of the plant receptacle without exposing the plant to damage during the process.